Coup d'un soir
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Je suis convié à un gala de bienséance ce soir. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner? MH. Lemon, Slash MH/GL


**Pairing:**** Gregory Lestrade / Mycroft Holmes (J'AIME ce couple. Y'en aura plein d'autres comme ça ;)**

**Rating: M (comme Mon-dieu-ce-truc-est-de-la-pure-débauche)**

**Discraimer:**** Aaahhh monsieur Gatiss, qu'ai-je fait de vous dans cette fic? Moffat n'a rien à voir là dedans, mais fallait quand même que je le cite ;)**

**Note de l'auteure:**** ENFIN! Je l'ai terminé! *pleure* Ahrem, ce texte était à la base censé être écrit sous une impulsion (une subite envie d'écrire du lemon, pulsion irrésistible je ne sais pas...) … et voilà que c'est des plus longs trucs que je n'aie jamais pondus! Je précise que c'est ****la **_**première fois que je fais cela**_**, donc je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.**** Bon. Je dois avouer que cela tourne un peu à l'érotico-sentimental par moments (vous voilà prévenus). J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur Respire, je vous aime!**

**Bonne lecture! :3 **

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

_Sa main_. Sa _putain_ de main sur _sa_ cuisse. Lestrade savait qu'il aurait du refuser.

Il était inspecteur de police. _Inspecteur de police _merde. Il aurait dû se fier à son instinct – il fallait toujours suivre son instinct dans ce métier. Suivre son... il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait foutu. En plus, il l'avait _senti. _Son flair ou peu importe que c'était... Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Un truc qui s'était mis à lui peser sur la conscience soudainement. Mais quand il avait lu ce message, sa première intuition avait été: _danger._

_Je suis convié à un gala de bienfaisance ce soir. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner? MH_

Une proposition rapide et concise – typique des Holmes. Mais définitivement perturbante à ses yeux. Il jugeait déjà que sa relation avec Mycroft n'était non sans pourvue d'une certaine ambiguïté: le rapport qu'ils entretenaient était sans aucun doute plus que professionnel. En un mot: Sherlock. Leur premier lien avait été le détective consultant, avant toutes choses. Une collaboration des plus étranges: même pas un contrat de travail – et rien à voir avec une quelconque sorte d'amitié. En fait peu importe ce qu'il voulait en dire; elle restait totalement équivoque.

C'était... différent. Différent de tout ce que l'inspecteur avait été amené à rencontrer auparavant. Gregory n'arrivait tout simplement pas à déterminer ce que c'était exactement – cette chose entre eux. Car il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'indéfini – mais quelque chose quand même.

Et cette main ne cessait de s'agiter ne l'aidait pas à clarifier ses pensées.

Ainsi quand Mycroft lui avait envoyé ce texto, l'inspecteur avait hésité. Ils se voyaient beaucoup: tous les prétextes étaient bons pour une petite rencontre impromptue – en dehors du travail bien sûr. Parce qu'en plus, l'État semblait avoir établi une sorte de _relation_ _privilégiée _avec Scotland Yard tout récemment. Et cette relation en question semblait grandement se concentrer sur Mycroft Holmes et Gregory Lestrade; trop pour être totalement le fruit du hasard si l'on voulait son avis. Les deux hommes se croisaient partout. ...Encore une fois, que de pures coïncidences. Et puis toutes ces rencontres _purement fortuites_ avaient peut être – sûrement – quelque chose à voir avec ces voitures noires et volumineuses qui s'étaient mises à le suivre depuis peu.

Ils se connaissaient. Mais pas assez pour dire qu'ils fussent _proches _l'un de l'autre. ...Enfin si, mais – en fait Lestrade ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur leur attitude presque douteuse. Cet étrange rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre eux depuis quelques mois. Depuis... le divorce de sa femme.

Il _refusait _d'y voir une quelconque signification. Il refusait de voir...

Cette putain de _putain_ de main sur cuisse. Elle... qu'elle arrête de bouger. Qu'elle_ arrête _merde_! _

Il avait accepté. OUI, IL AVAIT ACCEPTÉ DE L'ACCOMPAGNER. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu en tête à ce moment là? Cette question était purement rhétorique; et à son plus grand malheur, il s'en souvenait même très bien: d'un côté sa raison, qui lui criait d'aller se vautrer dans son bureau et de finir de trier ses dossiers en feignant de prendre cela pour une simple erreur de destinataire dans la longue liste de contact de l'homme d'État (Bon Dieu, imaginez si ce message avait été destiné à David Lidington **(1)**? Lestrade, Lidington...). Et puis dans l'autre partie de son cerveau... eh bien _rien du tout. _Une sorte de... néant. Un vide mental comparable aux meilleurs jours d'Anderson.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas; il ne perdait presque jamais ses moyens – son travail l'exigeait. Et puis il n'était pas le genre d'homme à agir sur une impulsion: il était objectif et réfléchi, capable de faire face à la pression avec facilité. Du moins habituellement. Parce que ces jours-ci il devait l'admettre, il sursautait dès qu'il voyait l'ombre d'un parapluie. ...Bon il frissonnait, D'ACCORD! Mais pas de peur! Bien sur que non. C'était bien cela le pire.

En ce moment aussi, il frissonnait. … Cela ne servait à rien de ses cacher derrière cet euphémisme. Et cette foutue main sur sa jambe... Lestrade ferma les yeux. _Très _mauvaise idée. _Très..._ il fallait qu'il les rouvre avant de se laisser envahir par... Il le fallait avant que... _Merde merde merde._ L'autre avait encore monté sa main. Ses longs doigts fins pressant contre son pantalon, s'activant vers son aine. Rien que de les imaginer, il... il durcissait. _Il était en train de bander à cause de Mycroft Holmes non de - ! _

Mais _bordel, _cette situation était surréaliste! Il n'aurait pas du venir. Un gala de charité – ou peu importe ce que c'était... Gregory était actuellement assis face à un des plus gros donateurs de la soirée – un P-DG d'une richissime entreprise il ne savait plus laquelle. Le genre de personne à venir ici plus pour son image médiatique que par générosité. Et cet homme était en pleine discussion avec Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes, l'homme le plus distant et impersonnel qui soit. Le même Mycroft qui massait doucement sa cuisse droite sous une nappe, aux yeux de tous, discutant comme si de rien était. Sa voix profonde, un peu grave qui raisonnait à ses oreilles et...

Lestrade devait ouvrir les yeux, _maintenant_. Et enlever cette_ putain de main_ de sa cuisse._ Juste un peu plus haut... s'il la montait juste un peu..._

Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, L'inspecteur souleva difficilement ses paupières et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Les doigts resserrèrent leur emprise comme s'ils voulaient le retenir, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. _Il fallait qu'il enlève cette main avant de se perdre complètement. _Résolu, Gregory attrapa discrètement le poignet de son voisin afin de le forcer à lâcher sa cuisse. Mycroft se laissa faire, impassible. Il laissa cependant traîner son majeur vers son entrejambe avant de l'effleurer à travers le tissu. Lestrade en frissonna de plaisir. _Enfoiré.._.

Cet homme était l'allégorie du contrôle. Littéralement. Tellement calme; glacial selon certains. Juste cette... retenue naturelle – cette pudeur dans sa manière d'être. Pudeur qui l'avait poussé à le chauffer – car il n'y avait décemment pas d'autre mot – aux yeux de tous, dans cette salle bondée. Ce n'était pas_ foncièremen_t l'idée que Grégory se faisait d'un homme froid. Mycroft voulait toujours tout maîtriser, planifier, classer, archiver. Et cet hypocrite faisait cela totalement aux dépends des autres – des siens, en l'occurrence.

Il avait chaud à présent. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son souffle, mais il lui semblait qu'il mourrait bien avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Foutu agent gouvernemental. Il voulait jouer à ça; il allait _définitivement le regretter_. L'homme en question parut sentir le poids de son regard et tourna les yeux vers lui. Cette œillade indifférente. C'était absolument insupportable. Cet éclat de nonchalance dans ses yeux fut la goutte de trop. Sans cesser de le fixer, Lestrade posa à son tour sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre pour à effleurer doucement la soie du costume du bout des doigts.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il sentit l'autre tressaillir à son toucher. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, il remonta très lentement vers le bouton du pantalon – qu'il déboutonna d'un geste sec. Puis il glissa son index à l'intérieur.

_Bon dieu. Cet homme ne portait pas de caleçon._

Gregory commençait à être très à l'étroit dans son boxer. _My... Mycroft était nu sous son pantalon. Putain, pourquoi cela devait lui faire autant d'effet? _Perturbé, il laissa son doigt caresser doucement la peau brûlante. L'homme à ses côtés tressauta à son contact. Malgré sa propre excitation, Lestrade étudiait avec attention les réaction de son voisin de table tandis qu'il pressait légèrement sur l'aine de son vis-à-vis. Presque inconsciemment, il descendait paresseusement – toujours plus bas. Le corps de l'autre réagissait sous ses doigts. Son expression restait imperturbable, mais en y prenant garde, Lestrade voyait que ses prunelles étaient plus que dilatées. Intéressé, le policier allait continuer son inspection quand un toussotement gêné se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux et Lestrade frôla involontairement une zone un peu plus basse de son anatomie.

Il vit Mycroft fermer les yeux puis se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. L'inspecteur sentit son propre sexe se tendre un peu plus à cette vue. Ils se jaugeaient encore du regard quand la petite toux retentit à nouveau - plus insistante cette fois-ci. Mycroft et Gregory se détachant difficilement des yeux de l'autre se retournèrent vers l'auteur de cette interruption.

Le président directeur général d'un grand groupe pétrolier – cela lui revenait à présent – les dévisageait, une expression des plus neutres plaquée sur le visage. Ce fut à ce moment là que Gregory réalisa que Mycroft s'était arrêté de parler depuis que leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés. Et si son souvenir était bon, cela avait été... en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il était presque étonnant que l'autre n'ait pas réagi avant... L'homme en question se leva noblement avant de lâcher d'une voix posée mais dans laquelle perçait néanmoins une pointe d'amusement:

«Messieurs... je vais vous laisser.»

Lestrade ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il avait deviné sous cette table.

Les deux hommes étaient seuls à la table à présent. Lestrade aurait dû se sentir gêné; il aurait dû et pourtant il n'y parvenait pas. L'inspecteur se tourna vers son collègue – avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toujours la main dans pantalon de celui-ci. …Il y a certaines situations que l'on pouvait considérer comme _embarrassantes _dans une vie. Mycroft le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il se retint de rougir. De _rougir _merde_, _il ne _rougissait _pas! Un flic ne rougissait pas. Et cette putain de chaleur sous ses doigts... Mais bon sang, avait-il une seule pensée _cohérente _dans son esprit?

Sa respiration haletante lui signifia que non.

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

Les toilettes des hommes étaient désertes et silencieuses, animées que de par leur reflet. Lestrade fit couler doucement l'eau dans le lavabo avant de prendre du savon. Les mains pleines de mousse, il vit du coin de l'œil Mycroft se rapprocher lentement. Il baissa les yeux, essayant de paraître détaché. Mais comment voulez-vous vous détendre quand vous aviez Mycroft Holmes dans votre dos? Il se retint de mettre d'image sur cette phrase. un souffle dans son coup - Gregory sursauta quand une voix retentit un peu trop près de son oreille:

«Vous allez mieux?»

Le timbre était si bas qu'il sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge lui tomber sur l'estomac. Il dû faire appel à tout son self control pour garder cette expression impassible. Puis l'inspecteur se tourna brusquement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux iris d'un vert un peu trop sombre pour être rassurant.

Cette putain de voix. Ces putain d'yeux. Ce _putain de Mycroft _

- «Oui un... petit coup de chaud sans doute.»

Mycroft posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son interlocuteur de manière à empiéter un peu plus son espace vital. Sans le toucher. Toujours avec cette désinvolture, l'homme approcha son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, de sorte qu'ils en soient réduits à respirer le même air. Il sembla soudain très difficile à l'inspecteur de réguler son souffle quand celui de Mycroft effleurait ses lè moment était... tendu._ Merde. C'était simplement excitant. _Il mourrait d'envie de s'humecter les lèvres. Là, maintenant. Juste pour... pour... Il voulait le toucher; il ne pouvait qu'admettre à défaut de nier. Du contact. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient vus, _jamais _ils ne s'étaient effleurés autrement qu'en passant ensemble par l'embrasure d'une porte. Costume sur costume, soie sur coton. Sa peau blanche Gregory le voulait. Vraiment. Mais comment vouliez-vous embrasser Mycroft Holmes? Même quand c'était lui qui vous regardait comme s'il allait vous dévorer et posait ses longs doigts pâles sur votre entrejambe sans rien vous demander...

L'autre homme passa les doigts la veste de Lestrade pour agripper sa cravate et commencer à en défaire le nœud.

«Eh bien inspecteur, _respirez_.» Ces paroles rauques s'éteignirent sur sa nuque.

Avaler de l'air n'est pas quelque chose de si aisé dans certaines situations. Il était simplement là, le nez dans son cou et sa main sur son col. ...Cette même main qui était autre part il y avait quelques minutes. C'était un peu trop d'un coup pour l'inspecteur. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait que du sexe? Ou bien... autre chose? Lestrade remua un peu sans s'en rendre compte.

«My...» Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire à ce moment là.

L'homme contre lui avait totalement repris le contrôle de la situation – en sa faveur, bien sur. L'inspecteur avait cru – avait _osé _songer – qu'il s'était un peu laissé allé, une petite minute. Ainsi quand deux lèvres chaudes commencèrent à se mouvoir sur sa jugulaire, Gregory ne put se retenir de glapir de surprise. Il lui _dégustait_ la gorge. Et presque gourmandise, qui plus est. L'homme d'État défit prestement sa cravate pour ouvrir un peu plus sa chemise. Il ne lassait pas de suçons – bien trop distingué pour cela _of course –_ mais la manière dont il goûtait sa peau, dont il se rapprochait de lui tout en gardant cette distance _horripilante –_ était définitivement électrisante.

Lestrade aventura une main hésitante dans le dos de l'homme. Qui se raidit instantanément._ Ah ah._ Il raffermit sa prise. L'autre mordit un peu son cou et passa fugacement sa langue sur sa peau. Soudain l'inspecteur le repoussa vivement. Il aperçu éclair d'incompréhension traverser les yeux de Mycroft. Ce n'était quelque chose que l'on avait souvent l'occasion d'observer; il s'en délecta. Puis il saisit doucement ses poignets avant de le pousser vers les lavabos et de plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Derrière eux, l'eau coulait toujours.

Puis il eut une idée. Sans le lâcher du regard – et _bon dieu _il se faisait violence pour cela – il énonça d'une voix ferme:

«Fermez ce robinet.»

Et il obéit. Mycroft Holmes, homme d'intellect et de pouvoir venait de se plier à l'ordre d'un inspecteur de Scotland Yard – c'en était presque risible. Et jouissif; malheureusement pour un truc plus au sud dans son pantalon. Voir l'homme se retourner contre lui avec une telle indolence l'échauffait tout particulièrement. Ainsi lorsque ce bruit d'eau eut enfin cessé, ils ne purent qu'aviser leur situation tout à fait... suggestive, face au miroir. Totalement voulue, mais suggestive quand même.

Lestrade aurait pu continuer à jouer. Continuer à subir ces lèvres sur sa nuque, ces mains sur sa chemise et s'en délecter – parce que _putain _c'était bon. Même si c'était un homme et que jamais il n'avait eu de préférence pour les paires de couilles. Même si ils étaient dans des toilettes et que quiconque poussant la porte aurait pu les trouver dans cette position. Il aurait pu laisser l'autre faire ce qui voulait de lui. Après tout, il était Mycroft Holmes.

_Mycroft. _Il goûta son prénom.

Mais lui donner ce pouvoir sur lui aurait été s'offrir sur un plateau; le laisser mener et _pire_, le laisser gagner. Que ce soit à lui de se plier à ses propres règles, pour une fois. Lestrade plaqua une main sur la cuisse de l'homme devant lui et passa l'autre sous sa chemise grise. Il n'attendit même pas avant de déboutonner son pantalon pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et retrouver cette même chaleur que sous la table quelques instants plus tôt. Et se fut avec plaisir qu'il vit Mycroft se cambrer brutalement contre son torse. Pouvoir l'observer tout en étant dans son dos était simplement exquis. Toujours silencieux le bougre; cela n'allait pas durer. Ses doigts restés bien sagement immobiles sur sa hanche commencèrent à s'activer lentement. Il remonta doucement sur son ventre – presque plat, mais qu'est-ce que Sherlock allait chercher?_ Ne pas penser à Sherlock dans cette situation. _Gregory sentit l'épiderme se dresser à son contact. Et pas que son épiderme au vu de ce qu'il sentait sous sa paume droite. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette réaction. Tantôt il effleurait – tantôt il pressait paresseusement l'abdomen de ce cher Mycroft.

Qui se laissait faire. Lestrade pu voir dans la glace qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il frôla malicieusement ses tétons, avant d'en pincer un légèrement. Il le pressait longuement, puis l'apaisait avec douceur. La respiration de l'homme commença à se faire irrégulière – le flic s'en amusa. Avoir le loisir de l'observer luter contre ses propres réactions était... exaltant. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Avoir cet homme contre lui qui réagissait sous ses soins ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent; son érection commençait à se faire douloureuse dans son boxer. Et il lui semblait ne pas être le seul dans ce cas vu de la zone qu'il délaissait volontairement depuis quelques temps. Et ce Mycroft toujours aussi détestablement muet – c'en devenait énervant. Ce fut sur cette pensée ô combien légitime que Lestrade empoigna brusquement le sexe de son 'vis-à-vis'. Ce dernier laissa – enfin – échapper un petit gémissement. Gregory fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa verge douloureusement tendue. Il caressa à peine ce gland humide avant de descendre sur ses bourses lourdes pour les masser doucement.

Mycoft était brûlant. Il s'adossa contre lui – une petite faiblesse dans les jambes, peut-être? - tout tenant fermement aux bords du lavabo. Le flic en profita pour lui lécher sans retenue la jugulaire tout en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cet homme avait un physique alléchant... dans tous les sens du terme. Le tenir en haleine – il resserra son emprise, jouant de son doigté. Puis il se mit à pétrir le membre dur, allant et venant rapidement, variant la pression. Il titillait le bout de sa verge par de long mouvements aguicheurs. Qui des deux tremblait? Ils ne savaient plus; faire _ça _à Mycroft était aussi enflammant que si cela avait été son propre sexe qu'il avait eu entre les mains. De plus, le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'arrangeait rien à son état. À cette réflexion, Lestrade s'arracha de la vision lubrique de leurs reflets pour jeter un œil vers la porte – close. L'ayant sans doute surpris, l'autre articula difficilement:

«J'ai... fermé à... – à clef» Sa voix était si basse qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Et ce timbre était plus qu'affolant – et il avait _vraiment _envie de l'entendre de nouveau. Retenu. Crié. Étouffé.

Pour que Mycroft Holmes n'arrive plus _rien _à maîtriser – y compris ses cordes vocales. Cette pensée le fit presque de tâcher son boxer.

«Juste...» Greg réalisa que son souffle restait bloqué dans sa gorge. _Juste un coup? Un coup d'un soir sans même faire les choses proprement? _Non pas qu'il fusse une jeune fille en fleur en attente d'un bouquet de roses, pourtant... Cela le dérangeait - pourquoi? Pourquoi... Il ne voulait pas savoir. Tout compte fait. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il était juste un homme de plus parmi ses conquête huppées aux costards immaculés - il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Mycroft se retourna contre lui. Il le regarda un instant - ses yeux. Le vert sombre et chaud de ses iris coupa court à ses divagations. L'homme le poussa contre le mur carrelé; il se laissa faire. Puis sa langue glissa vers son oreille et vint en mordiller le lobe tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient vers la partie aride de son anatomie pour ouvrir sa braguette. Il laissa tomber un genou à terre pour abaisser ses yeux au niveau du pantalon fraîchement ouvert. Lestrade arrêta tout simplement de réfléchir quand l'autre se lécha suavement la lèvre supérieure sans cesser de fixer cette bosse sous son sous-vêtement.

Il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Il ne_ perdrait pas. _Holmes posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa son boxer d'un coup sec. Un sourire taquin naquit sur son visage à la vue de son état. Le cœur de l'inspecteur manqua un battement. Il ne voulait pas savoir_ pourquoi._

Mycroft souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu, approchant sa bouche. Respirer. Lestrade n'y pensait même plus. L'homme effleura des ses doigts interminables la base de son membre et le commença à le tourmenter. Une telle dextérité... _Une certaine expérience. _Un petit goût d'amertume. Il pressait ses testicules et laissait traîner ses ongles sur toute sa longueur. Tandis qu'il le masturbait, il posa ses lèvres fines sur son extrémité. Gregory avala une grande bouffée d'air. L'autre fit glisser le bout de sa langue avec adresse sur son gland humide, lui extorquant un plainte bruyante bien loin d'être distinguée. Maîtrisée. Il s'entailla la lèvre pour se contenir. Retenu. Mycroft l'effleura de ses dents pâles. Lestrade se mordit jusqu'au sang. Alors qu'il lui sembla qu'il s'apprêtait – enfin – à le prendre _entièrement_, achevant cette délicieuse torture, l'homme remonta jusqu'à son menton pour lécher la goutte pourpre. Il en grogna de frustration.

L'autre le remarqua et l'accula un peu plus contre la paroi, collant son bassin au sien. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mener ce rapport de force. Greg avait oublié qu'un Holmes pouvait maîtriser n'importe qui – par les mots et par le corps. Puis il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lutter. Et même si cela avait été le cas, ce sexe contre sa cuisse l'en dissuadait grandement. Leur cravates se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol, dénouées dans la précipitation. La chemise ouverte, l'inspecteur tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de gémir sous le traitement que lui infligeait l'autre homme. Mycroft le suçait avec tant de ferveur et d'habilité que Lestrade se laissait aller à murmurer son nom pour ne pas le crier dans l'extase. Il était sur le point de jouir quand il lâcha les cheveux d'encre entre ses doigts pour attraper son col défait afin de le hisser à la hauteur de son visage.

Merde, Il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça. Ce n'était même pas une question de principe; juste de la fierté mal placée - un jeu de puissance. Qui était le pire entre Mycroft et lui? Ils se jaugèrent un instant, haletant en silence. Ce dernier finit par lui susurrer à l'oreille:

«Que voulez-vous? Je suis prêt à vous le donner, Gregory.» Sa voix rauque. Son prénom. Cette manière qu'il avait de souffler ses mots sans laisser transparaître son impatience. ...Son prénom? Lestrade pensa un instant qu'il voulait le voir _jouir _son prénom. Dans une expiration, l'inspecteur répondit:

- «Le contrôle, monsieur Holmes? J'en doute.» Rester neutre. Même sous ce regard d... de luxure à l'état pur.

- «Mycroft. Vous sembliez pourtant vous souvenir de mon nom quand je vous – » Une pression un peu trop familière contre son entrée le réduit au silence. Lestrade le vit fermer les yeux, gardant le silence. Ce dernier massait doucement la peau sensible derrière ses bourse tout en appuyant brièvement sur son anus. Ses longues mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise et son front se posa sur son épaule. L'homme ondulait faiblement sous ses attouchements. Gregory recommença à s'occuper de son sexe par de longs mouvements langoureux. L'autre rejeta la tête en arrière sous les sensations. Encouragé, Lestrade le pénétra d'un doigt, en douceur. Mycroft se tendit et inspira bruyamment sous la surprise. L'inspecteur lui murmurait de se détendre tout en continuant de flatter son membre, ralentissant le rythme. Voyant cela, l'homme planta ses yeux dans les siens pour exiger difficilement:

«Plus.»

Gregory ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Son index vint se joindre à son majeur. Un râle étouffé s'échappa de la gorge blanche de l'homme. Ce son mordu rappela à Lestrade le petit problème face auquel il se trouvait; un problème qui commençait à prendre _un peu trop d'ampleur._ Ses phalanges se mouvaient en lui par à-coups réguliers en lui. Et lui aussi, voulait _plus._ Il retira ses doigts puis articula sur sa nuque:

«Mycroft, je peux...»

Pour toute réponse à cette déclaration éraillée, il se retourna pour lui présenter ses reins. Son dos blême fut débarrassé de toute trace de vêtement. Greg plaqua son entrejambe contre l'arrière-train de l'autre ...qui s'empala sur lui sans préavis. Il vibra de plaisir sous les sensation de cette chair qui l'enserrait de toute sa longueur. Et le fait d'entendre Mycroft gémir devant lui décuplait son bien-être. Il aurait pu s'abandonner totalement et jouir sans rien avoir de plus. Mais l'autre devrait venir avant lui – et il allait faire durer le plaisir. _Très _lentement, il amorça un long mouvement de va-et-vient. L'autre l'accompagnait pour se faire prendre toujours plus profondément. Lestrade faisait en sorte de ne jamais accélérer pour prolonger l'attente luttant lui même pour se contenir. Encore et encore. Il retenait ses coups et ne s'enfonçait que légèrement. Que Mycroft craque.

Mais soudainement, ce dernier s'écarta pour se retrouver face à lui, une expression mêlant désir et agacement peinte sur le visage, et surtout dans les yeux. Il lâcha d'une voix implacable:

«Vous ne savez pas vous arrêter de jouer.»

Lestrade frissonna. De peur – il avait oublié. Oublié avec qui il était. Oublié qu'il avait _Mycroft Holmes_ devant lui, et à quel point c'était quelqu'un de... Merde, il n'avait pas_... _Mycroft contre ce mur, si? Il n'avait pas... l'homme en question dû saisir l'état de panique pur dans lequel il était. Et il sourit. Un sourire _franc. _Alors Gregory arrêta.

Il se laissa faire quand l'autre le retourna pour le pénétrer vivement. Il cria. Plus de plaisir que de douleur. C'était _bon._ Avoir Mycroft en lui. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour venir ensembles dans un orgasme violent et un long râle rauque. Mycroft lui mordit doucement la gorge, presque tendrement. Il le soutenait contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler – parce qu'il ce serait écroulé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. L'esprit brumeux, il sentait l'homme contre son torse. Juste silencieux. Juste _là. _Les effluves du plaisir lui restaient dans la poitrine, un peu trop fortes, trop violentes. Trop de sentiment – Mais Mycroft ne faisait pas dans le sentiment. Mycroft ne... l'embrassait pas.

Ça – n'avait – aucune – raison – de – _l'atteindre._

Oh merde. _Merde. _Il se laissai glisser contre la paroi, la tête entre les mains.

Il entendit vaguement l'homme se rhabiller puis sortir de la pièce. Lestrade nota distraitement qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte – il sourit d'un air désabusé. Immobile, les yeux clos, défait. Il allait rester là, désemparé, quand une petite sonnerie retentit dans un coin de la pièce en provenance d'une poche de son pantalon échoué sur le carrelage. Lestrade attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser avec peine pour se traîner jusqu'au vêtement. Le portable en main, il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir:

_Je vous ai laissé mener. Je déteste ça. j'exècre donner à quelqu'un une manière de me dominer, une occasion de me briser – c'est pourquoi personne n'y est parvenu jusqu'à présent. Je vous ai laissé faire; vous êtes l'un des rares hommes à avoir ma confiance. Vous avez bien plus que ma confiance._

_Mais vous avez aussi mon numéro. MH _

Lestrade reposa doucement l'appareil sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. A réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lire. Une petite douleur le ramené à la réalité: pensif, il caressa du bout des doigts la trace de dents sur sa jugulaire. Peut-être Mycroft était-il plus possessif qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être que Mycroft était-il plus humain. Peut-être Mycroft le voulait-il _lui._ Peut-être qu'il n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir, finalement. Ou peut-être que... son téléphone sonna à nouveau:

_P.S.: Est-il nécessaire de préciser que la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis laissé aller de la sorte dans des toilettes était parce que vous me faites _beaucoup_ (trop) d'effet?_

_J'aurais bien fait les choses dans l'ordre, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. MH_

L'inspecteur partit dans un éclat de rire – il espéra un instant que Mycroft le voyait à travers une quelconque caméra. _Lui _ne lui avait pas laissé le choix?

_Et votre putain de main sur ma cuisse, alors? GL_

_Il ne reste presque plus de petits fours, dépêchez-vous. MH  
_

Lestrade remonta son boxer, le sourire aux lèvres._  
_

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

**Note: **

**(1) bon, alors j'ai cherché un membre du gouvernement britannique dont le nom de famille commençait par 'L' pour qu'ils soient hypothétiquement à la suite dans la liste des contacts de ****Mycroft ;) donc monsieur David Lidington, ministre délégué des affaires européennes, je vous ****prie de m'excuser... :3 **

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

**Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (s'il y a des survivants...) j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce oneshot, et il est très agréable d'avoir des retours. *Mendie sa review* **

**Bises! By Shir**


End file.
